26 Días: Lithium
by Kassandra L. K
Summary: IchiRuki —rating varía—. Un día, una noche, nunca suficiente. El abc, 26 frases para la Frutilla y la Muerte. — G es por Gitana: Entre las piernas de Rukia y las manos de Ichigo, una danza en el aire.
1. H es por Hallelujah

Bleach © Kubo Tite.

La presente colección de One-Shots/Drabbles está basada en una serie de palabras/frases/canciones que siguen el abecedario. Tomaré peticiones, challenges y sugerencias, aunque algunos ya están definidos. Todos los temas serán **IchiRuki**-céntricos de una vista u otra, variando en profundidad.

* * *

**Tema:** #8—H, es por _Hallelujah  
_**Rating: **T  
**Resumen:** No estaba respirando. Y con eso, ahora eran uno.  
**BGM:** Rufus Wainwright, "Hallelujah"  
**Advertencia:** Spoilers sólo si se desconoce sobre _el_ Hollow, y la analogía del Rey/Caballo sobre Ichigo.

* * *

**ººº**

_she tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair  
__and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah..._

Había pasado tiempo desde que Ichigo se hubiera preguntado sobre el idiotismo tras el "_sólo está durmiendo_", o el más ilusionista de "_se ha ido a un lugar mejor_". En alguna parte de su mente, estaba decidido que el cese de las funciones vitales no podía ser traducido como alguna de las anteriores, sino con el vulgar y simplista _está muerta._

Entonces, su mundo decidió girar sobre sí mismo y describir la acción (usando las palabras más simples dentro de su diccionario) como una perdida del control _casi_ controlada.

El Hollow gruñía y se quejaba—mientras le susurraba en el oído promesas de poder, _gritándole_ por su inútil angustia, _exigiendo_ sangre y dolor, dolor y sangre, todo por su sangre derramada y por sus ojos oscuros perdiendo brillo mientras sus labios se entreabrían para tratar de pronunciar algo que nunca escucharía.

La dejo en el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos, y cuando tuvo certeza de que _estaba muerta_, escuchó al Hollow, con sus promesas, su _sed_—y aceptó.

_Somos uno_, susurró el Hollow, nuevamente su respiración en el oído; y mientras Ichigo se alzaba, frunciendo los labios con el intento de _vengar_, esperando la sangre prometida por su identidad acompañante, el Hollow se hizo paso fuera del mundo en tormentas, demandando ser soltado y lográndolo.

Cuando la máscara apareció sobre su rostro, el ente frente a él retrocedió y la risa del Hollow, estridente y retorcida escapo de sus labios mezclándose con la suya propia. Rukia estaba muerta, _muerta_ y con ella el propósito y la meta de hacerse más fuerte.

Ichigo avanzó y el Hollow empuñó a Zangetsu, mientras la sonrisa maniaca del Hollow mascullaba una blasfemia y los ojos de Ichigo se endurecían en un tono cristalino plateado.

_Somos uno_.

Porque todo buen Rey eventualmente se convierte en uno con su caballo—y _Rukia estaba muerta_, y había llegado la hora.

Eran uno.

Y el reino podría temblar, destruirse y hundirse—pero Rukia estaba muerta, ellos eran _uno_, y quedaban asuntos pendientes que solucionar antes de pensar en la posibilidad de que el trono se había roto.

_it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift,  
__the baffled king composing Hallelujah..._

**ººº

* * *

**

_Lithium_—_Litio, _elemento químico. Es el elemento sólido más ligero; muy reactivo, de elevado calor específico. Acercado a una llama la torna carmesí pero si la combustión es violenta la llama adquiere un color blanco brillante. (Tomado de Wiki).

NA: A pesar de haberme leído el manga y estar viendo el anime, aún no creo tener al dedo los personajes en cuánto a escribirlos... así que si llegan a estar OOC, me gustaría que me lo dijeran. Aprecio la crítica, acepto los reviews, y tomaré los flames como críticas constructivas mal planteadas.

Espero la colección sea de agrado.


	2. T es por Tiranía

**Tema:** #20—T, es por _Tiranía  
_**Rating: **T... M-vagamente  
**Resumen:** Le afirmó las muñecas y lo manejó de tal manera que logró acorralarlo entre ella y la cama. "Llámame Ama".  
**Advertencia:** Futuro-céntrico.

* * *

**ººº**

Una mano revoloteó por su cintura y sintió como le besaban el costado del cuello. Decidió ir por el "si pretendo dormir, lo olvidará", pero cuando fue obvio que no lo haría porque _tch_, ya le había causado que se lamiera los labios y _eso_ era plenamente una invitación a algo más en la mente masculina… Suspiró, abrió los ojos y le abrazó por el cuello.

–Si querías hacerlo otra vez, podrías simplemente haberlo dicho.

–Gah, _Rukia_.

–Mhm. No necesitas ser modesto, sólo ve al punto ¿quieres?

–¿Qué?

–¿Cómo 'qué'? –no obtuvo respuesta. –Che. Tengo la edad suficiente para ser tu tatara, tatara abuela, he estado ahí, hecho aquello… El preámbulo se convierte en una parte innecesaria después de tanto tiempo. Sólo apresúrate, es casi el amanecer y pretendo dormir antes de tener que… –notó su rodar de ojos. –¿_Qué_?

Él ya la había soltado y vuelto a recostar con un brazo sobre los ojos.

–Acabas de arruinar el momento.

–No lo hice.

–No, más bien lo apuñalaste, le retorciste las entrañas, le echaste sal a las heridas y _después_ lo arruinaste.

Exhaló un bufido de incredulidad y él se acomodó de tal forma que le daba la espalda. Vio su cabeza esconderse bajo las sábanas.

–Duérmete que ya casi amanece, al parecer.

Ah, estaba tan obviamente tratando de hacerla sentir culpable por sus palabras anteriores. En serio, la maravilla de las hormonas en la juventud humana…

Le pellizcó un costado.

–¿Qué te sucede ahora?

Cuando no recibió respuesta, lo volvió a pellizcar.

–Maldita sea, Rukia –el hombre se giró sobre la cama para mirarla con el ceño fruncido, en contraste con la expresión lánguida de horas atrás. –Ya sé que eres _mayor_ pero no necesito un recordatorio continuo, especialmente no cuando…–

–¿Estás tratando de lograr algo de acción para el pequeño Fresa Junior?

Al terminar de hablar, se vio pateada fuera de la cama, él envuelto en las sábanas y dándole nuevamente la espalda.

–Estoy durmiendo.

–¿Y qué hago yo ahora? –musitó indignada. –Ya me despertaste.

–Ve a hacer cosas que mujeres de tu edad hacen.

Dejó escapar un sonido que su hermano hubiese catalogado como vulgar y volvió a subirse a la cama.

–Mírame.

–Hmm.

Alcanzó a acariciarle la nuca por unos segundos, antes de verse nuevamente bendecida con su rostro enfadado. Se felicitó a si misma por haber agarrado sus puntos débiles tan rápidamente.

–¿Ahora qué, _mujer, qué_?

Se preguntó si su énfasis en el "mujer" debía ser tomado como un insulto personal sobre el género. Lo descartó mientras le afirmaba las muñecas y lograba manejarlo de tal manera que logró acorralarlo entre ella y la cama.

Podría haberle dicho que para parecer enfadado no estaba poniendo mucha resistencia ante que lo moviera y mangoneara como le entraba en gana, pero eso hubiera significado entrar nuevamente en conflicto.

Tch. Algún día le haría aceptar que el dominante en la relación era definitivamente ella y que él era irremediablemente el pasivo.

Le rozó los labios.

–Llámame _Ama_.

…pero para qué dejar las cosas para mañana cuando las podías empezar en el ahora.

**ººº**

* * *

_NA_: Esto sonaba tanto mejor en mi mente. Y permanezco en mi posición... la actitud de Rukia _grita_ que es una dominatrix pura. 

FFNet decidió ser desagradable de nuevo, y esta vez su blanco son los summary. Blah.

Feliz navidad a todos.


	3. G es por Gitana

**Tema:** #7—G es por Gitana  
**Rating:** T  
**BGM:** bond, "Gypsy Rhapsody"  
**Resumen:** Entre las piernas de Rukia y las manos de Ichigo, una danza en el aire.

* * *

**ººº**

Era viernes. Era TV. Eran palomitas servidas en un plato entre ambos. Era un ritual. Era perder el tiempo. Sin embargo, Rukia nunca se quejó una vez cayeron en la costumbre. 

Observó una mano de Ichigo bajar al pocillo con palomitas, mientras cruzaba las piernas a la altura de los tobillos que tenía sobre la mesa. Sintió sus ojos seguir el leve movimiento, y ella siguió el suyo cuando se echó las cabritas a la boca, mientras descruzaba sus piernas.

Ichigo cambió el canal.

Se convertía, entonces, en una danza—de fuego y engaño y niebla y seducción—cuando se levantó del sofá con el pocillo blanco en mano para preparar una nueva porción de palomitas, sintiendo sus ojos castaños siguiendo sus pasos. Un baile de niebla e intenciones nunca pronunciadas y sentimientos bajo la superficie, dónde ella era gitana trazando lienzos cobrizos y plateados, dónde llamaba entre la niebla, y era seductora y depredador. Un baile donde Ichigo era espectador y víctima y miradas desde el interior del silencio.

Se movió hasta la cocina sin rapidez, manteniendo el tempo acompasado en el aire, dejando sus manos moverse con elegancia, y lo incitó, y era una gitana que danzaba bajo la Luna, moviéndose en el silencio y creando sombras que prepararían el escenario.

Ichigo le llamó, y ella regresó con las palomitas, haciendo que la melodía descendiera hasta el punto de un adagio resonando bajo los sonidos de la televisión, frente a la cual Rukia cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas bajo los ojos de Ichigo, y ella observa sus manos moverse sobre el control y sobre las palomitas con paso descuidado.

Cuando el programa en la televisión terminó y la propaganda inició, sintió el ritmo otra vez palpitando en sus venas, llamando para ser soltado, y lo acalló en la noche, humedeciéndose los labios y dejando las promesas en el aire pasarle por delante una vez más; porque el tiempo de transformación aún no había llegado. El tiempo donde ésta danza de niebla y de anhelos y de miradas y de llamadas en el silencio, dónde ella era sacerdotisa de la Luna bailando en soledad, ascendería a un tango donde Ichigo sería participante y cazador, dónde ella sería huésped y presa.

Hasta entonces, Rukia era una gitana trazando lienzos cobrizos y plateados e Ichigo era un observador tras la cortina del silencio, y era una danza de preámbulos, esperando por el tiempo de la verdadera presentación de su baile llegara.

El viernes pasó a sábado. El canal fue vuelto a cambiar. Las palomitas se acababan, y dentro del ritual, Rukia cruzó las piernas e Ichigo tomó el último puñado de cabritas. 

**ººº **

* * *

NA: _bond_ nuevamente, prueba ser infalible fuente de inspiración. Lamento la tardanza. Cosas pasan. La Universidad ocurre. La falta de inspiración visita.


End file.
